Modern manufacturing systems often use robots to automate processes. These robotic systems can provide a number of benefits, such as increased production and precision. In semiconductor manufacturing, robotic systems enable the fabrication of sophisticated electronic devices. Because of the costs associated with semiconductor manufacturing systems and the value of the resulting products, a key goal of these systems is the maximization of throughput.